


Falling water

by not_my_circus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_circus/pseuds/not_my_circus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a suicide. It's not Lestrade's division, and he's not sure he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago (as in before series 3). It was my first Sherlock fanfic that I published and since I got an account here, I figured I'd post it here...
> 
> Also:  
> The second to last scene is not my creation, it's based off a fan-art my friend emailed me that I unfortunately no longer have the url to, so if you think you know whose it was, I didn't try to take it or anything.
> 
> Also, not sure if Donovan's OOC or not, I've read some stories with Donovan feeling guilty/saddened over Sherlock's "death" and I've seen some with her not feeling so bad, I kinda like it with her feelin a little torn up about it so that's how I wrote it.
> 
> And about the title; comes from my brother who said "tears and rain are falling water….and technically 60% of Sherlock…"...I wasn't sure whether to cry or laugh...it was perfect so, unable to up with a better title I used it...
> 
> I do not own Sherlock.

Door creaks open, Donovan's face is morose, voice grim, "There's been a suicide, sir."

"Not our division," he speaks around the bite of muffin.

She fixes him with a half-stunned, half-horrified look, his stomach drops and her voice is soft, "You'll want it."

He's not on scene, doesn't know a single detail, even who the victim is, and he's not sure he does, want it that is.

* * *

It's cloudy and cold, and some of the officers, especially the younger ones, seem cautious and gloomy around him and almost cold to Donovan. They tell him the victim's best friend saw it and that the victim's over there.

He looks towards the best friend instead and his brain ( _dull little thing_  a voice whispers) short circuits for a moment.

Because it's  _John_.

It's John, face blank -shoulders slumped, dark oversized coat draped over him and a few drops of blood staining his trembling hands- sitting on the back of an ambulance paramedic behind him with a dingy orange blanket.

He doesn't want this  _(this case, this to happen)_  he really doesn't.

* * *

 

An officer is trying to take Sher…-the over coat when he walks back on scene. Irrational irritation floods him but he's too drained to shout and his voice is a gravelly plea, "Let him keep it."

John doesn't twitch, the rookie starts, "But Detective Lestrade, it evid-"

"He's been through enough."

He's not sure who he's talking about at this point.

Because he doesn't want this.

* * *

 

The recording is in the coat pocket. He listens to it alone in his office and doesn't come close to crying  _(really, he doesn't)_.

" _Your friends will die if you don't."_ It's threatening and his breath catches and he hears the next two names.

The familiar voice is soft, questioning and certain, " _Lestrade…"_  it's haunting, his name, and the rest of the recording goes unheard over the rush of blood in his ears.

Because he wanted that but he doesn't want  _this._

_._

_._

_fin._

* * *

 


End file.
